camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Melinoe's Cabin
Melinoe's Cabin Cabin Description Melinoe's cabin looks like a simple house, painted pure white, occasionally bits of the cabin seem to disappear. The interior of the cabin looks tattered, but is surprisingly comfortable. The furniture occasionally moves due to some of the ghosts their mother sent over to be servants. Along the walls are words that describe all the different ways a person can die and become a ghost. The cabin has been built with several features added by the Hephaestus cabin that allows the cabin to be switched to a haunted house like building in an instant. Residents Counsellor #Aria Quinn Lieutenant Counsellor #Eloise L'Abbe Members #Ryker Thovain #Tobias Thovain #Autumn Rose Necropolis #Arista Mireldis #Dragona DeOro Not a year round camper #Darren Noel #Elektra Grey #Raphiel Melehan #Lauryn Hudson #Clove Cartwright #Reaper Thorne Inactive # Up for Adoption #Leia Anne Anderson Former Members #Raven Piracello (Broken Covenant) #Kim Gapido (Left Camp) #Dakota Chance (left) #Balthilde Abendroth (Ghost) #Angela Parr (Dead) #Dusk White #Calliope Ross #Kayla Cummings #Drake Kingston #Dawn Mourey (Left) #Krisalyn 'Krisa' Tanner Gallery Powers Offensive #Children of Melinoe, while intangible, have the ability to possess an object for a short time and then attack with it; if the object is struck, they are expelled from it. Defensive #Children of Melinoe have the ability to become intangible for short periods; making them immune to attacks but also unable to attack naturally. #Children of Melinoe have the ability to transform a weapon into an intangible state for a short time, making it so no one can touch it, this can also work on other small, non combative objects, like books, etc. Passive #Children of Melinoe are innately able to talk to and command ghosts, they can also help ghosts with any unfinished business that is keeping them tethered. They can also use this ghost to spy for them, or gather information. Supplementary #Children of Melinoe have the ability to summon a single poltergeist which will fight for them for a short time. #Children of Melinoe have the ability to summon a banshee, which will instantly begin wailing and stun anyone who is not intangible for a short time before vanishing. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Melinoe, while intangible, can travel in this manner as a ghost would, disappearing and appearing in another location, however the travel drains the user considerably 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Melinoe, while intangible, have the ability to possess others and in doing so, they gain temporarily control over their body and can cause them to attack others nearby, however, the person being controlled has the ability to resist if they are forced to attack themselves, for a very short time; the child of Melinoe is then extremely drained of energy and will not be able to fight or even move for a moderate time. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Melinoe have the ability to summon a host of ghosts (up to 10) which will fight for them for a short time and is immune to all attacks. Though the ghost is intangible, they can use their ghostly powers to throw stuff. They can also use this ghost to spy for them, or gather information. Traits #They are not easily scared by things that go bump in the night #They usually enjoy talking to ghosts #They often have a rather melancholly nature Treaties with other cabins Thanatos Cabin *Mutual Defense *We will share each other chores. *We will help each other in quests *Share responsibilities in case of Rogue Ghosts. Category:Cabins Category:Children of Melinoe